The Chocolate Box: A Mix of It All
by Read-Them-On
Summary: It's the season of love! And nothing's better than a box full of chocolate to give to someone special, along with your love! A five-shot fic for the 'February Contest: Build a Chocolate Box', an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum. [Contains fluff. Pairings include Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Solangelo, Theyna and Frazel. Rated T. R&R! Enjoy!]
1. I Missed You And Your Lips

**Hola, lovely readers!**

 **Piper: Can I do the disclaimer?**

 **Me: Sure! Go ahead!**

 **Jason: Read-Them-On doesn't own the PJO or HoO series! She does own the plot and OCs though.**

 **Me: Jas- Ugh! I'm not gonna even try to fight over this!**

 **Piper: Well, now you all gotta know that Jason once-**

 **Jason: NO! Not that story! Please, Pipes!**

 **Me: Well, while those two fight, I gotta get some things out of the way:**

 **1\. This is a prompt (** **Hershey's kiss: _Write About Someone Missing Their Partners Lips_ ) story/submission for the February Contest: Build a Chocolate Box (2019), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).  
**

 **2\. Word count (without A/N): 1915**

 **3\. The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.**

 **And the most important thing: enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Missed You . . . And Your Lips**

"I'm home, Pipes!"

The sound echoed in the empty house and Jason frowned questioningly. Usually when he returned from his tiring work as a university professor, he'd have his lips crash into his beautiful and amazing wife's, in a day-long yearned kiss. It was a while before Jason realized his folly.

Jason sighed.

"Of course, you aren't home for that," he mumbled to himself, answering his own question.

Jason threw his bags on the couch and plopped down himself. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

Piper McLean Grace – the love of his life and now his wife of ten months – was away at yet another filming location for a movie she was starring in. Why and _how_ she had chosen this career for herself wasn't something Jason would ever understand. When he had met her, she was a tomboy and hated the fact that her father was a famous personality. But now, just after a year of working hard and efforts, she was a world renowned actress, determined on following her father's footsteps to the pinnacle of the film industry; Tristan was surely happy when she had made her decision.

In the back of his mind, Jason was reliving an R-rated scenario, which he was adamant on making a reality once again as soon as Piper returned home.

His thoughts were irritatingly interrupted by the loud ringing of his smartphone. He dug it out of his pant pockets and looked at the blinking screen. It was Percy.

"Hey, bro! Leo, Frank, Will and Nico are coming as well. Wanna go out for a drin-" The son of Poseidon yelled from the other side and Jason stifled a laugh as Annabeth shouted something at her husband. A short argument later, he heard Percy sigh, "Pregnancy hormones. Annabeth says we can't go for a drink. Well, let's go for dinner at some place. Hazel, Thalia, Calypso, Reyna and Annabeth are gonna go along as well. You up?"

It may come to anyone as a surprise, but the whole group lived in Los Angeles, not too far away from each other. Call it the will of the Fates or something, but each of them had chosen such a job which required or just enabled them to live in the city.

The Grace residence was just a five-minute walk away to the Jacksons' as Percy was a professor of Marine Biology in the same university as Jason, while Annabeth had her architecture firm's head office in the city. Then there were Hazel and Frank, going strong but still not engaged; both of them ran their own gem company and mining business, which was prospering with each passing day. Reyna and Thalia (who had left the Hunters saying that she couldn't possibly see any of them die before her) were both in a relationship and worked as fitness instructors at a gym. Leo and Calypso had (obviously) opened the _'Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters'_ but they didn't necessarily work there; all the work was done by machines and hired people. Thus, Leo was an inventor while Calypso ran singing classes for children. And finally, as for Nico and Will, Will's occupation was that of a pediatrician while Nico worked as a magician in a casino.

Coming back to the present, Jason was in a bit of a dilemma.

He decided to list the pros and cons of the offer: if Piper were here and had they been in the middle of a heated make-out session right now, he would have declined, but seeing as that wasn't the case right now, he agreed to join the demigods.

Maybe it would help him forget about her luscious, soft lips which he desired _so_ badly to ram against his own.

The thought alone of her lips made him question his decision of not going along with her on a leave, as she had suggested.

"Damn it!"

* * *

Jason sighed involuntarily.

"How long?" he muttered, looking at the starry sky through the window of their (currently only his) bedroom.

The sky didn't give him any answer.

"Come on, Pipes," he hoped that somehow she was listening, "I miss your eyes, your nose, your cheeks. I miss your lips against mine, Beauty Queen. I miss you. Don't you? Gods, that was cheesy."

He had tried to call her numerous of times but each time he did, either her phone came busy or the network wasn't working at that moment or _she_ was busy.

The wind howled outside.

"I love you, Pipes."

And somewhere in the world, thousands of miles away, Piper was whispering the exact same thing into the air:

"I love you, Sparky."

* * *

"When are you coming back?" he mumbled and propped himself up on his elbow. Finally, he had managed to video call her and found her conveniently alone.

"Soon, Sparky."

The couple fell into a peaceful silence, just enjoying each other's presence, even though it was through glass screens.

Jason looked at her. He couldn't help but smile as she wiggled her nose slightly, her ADHD coming into play. Her kaleidoscopic eyes were as gorgeous as always. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop himself when his eyes traveled downwards to her perfect lips.

Noticing his gaze, Piper bit her bottom lip in a teasing manner.

"Now I see," her voice was seductive, almost taunting, "You wanna kiss me that badly?"

She puckered her lips and blew a kiss at the screen.

"What else would you do to me?" She flipped her choppy brown locks from one side of her neck to the other. Jason noticed that her hair now had a golden-dyed streak, presumably for her role.

"I'll kiss you so hard that your lips will remain swollen for a whole week."

"Yeah?" Her hands were starting to travel to places that Jason very much craved to touch with his own.

"And then I'll force you against the wall, pin your hands above your head and then I'll kiss every inch of your body. I'll run my hands all over your body and you'll be screaming my name in a matter of minut-"

Suddenly, Piper stopped.

"Too bad I'm not there, right?"

Jason grunted in frustration.

"You've got no idea how badly I . . ."

The evident desperation in his voice made Piper giggle.

"It's alright, sweetie," she winked at him, "I'll be there before you can say 'Pipes'. However, in the meantime, why don't we have some fun? We don't have this phone for nothi-" There was a short pause. "Shot's ready? I'll be there in a sec. Jason, I-"

"I know, I know. I'll call you again later," Jason sighed. Just as _something_ was gonna happen, she had to leave him hanging.

"Sorry, honey," Piper said sheepishly, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

And with that, the call ended.

* * *

Today was the day.

It was a wonderful Sunday evening: twilight-y atmosphere and all that. Jason sat cross-legged on the couch, typing away an email on his laptop. He kept glancing at the door, anticipating the doorbell to ring at any second.

It did.

A split second later, Jason was opening the door, a big smile on his face, determined to kiss his wife senseless.

The smile vanished though, when Jason realized that it was just some random kid whose volleyball had mistakenly rolled into his backyard.

As soon as he had returned the ball to the kid, his phone dinged.

It was a voice message from Piper:

 _"Hey, Sparky! I'm sooo sorry! The director suddenly decided that we need a couple more shots in the library and all that . . . I'd have to stay here for another week. I hope you're not mad, honey. I'll call you back later at night. Mwah!"_

The message ended in what felt like a millisecond.

Jason scowled. Now it was being too much. He couldn't take it anymore.

He made a decision.

* * *

"Aaand CUT! We're done for the day!" The director exclaimed on the microphone and Piper breathed a sigh of relief.

As she made her way to the hotel room, Faith Wallace – her assistant – came running towards her, her blonde braid swishing behind her.

"Ma'am, there . . . was a call from your hus . . . husband an hour ago," she said, panting slightly.

"Catch your breath first, Faith. And no need to call me _Ma'am._ You know that bothers me."

Faith took a few deep breaths.

"Okay, Piper. Here's your phone."

Piper took her smartphone from the girl, thanked her and then told her to book an appointment for massage in the hotel spa; her body was aching quite badly, a result of all the stunts she had done for the film. Then, she resumed her way to the room.

Once in the quiet of her room, she dialed the number that she knew by heart.

The phone rang once, then twice and then thrice.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Sparky," Piper smiled; it always felt nice to hear his voice after such a long day.

"How long?"

They weren't used to living apart for such a long time, that too only months after their marriage. However, he always asked that, no matter how short of a time-span she was away for. And she loved him even more for that.

"Just five more days, sweetie."

This time though, he didn't sigh.

Piper frowned.

"You didn't sigh." The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

At the other end, Jason chuckled.

"I've got a surprise for you at the door."

"And what's that?" she asked, already on her feet.

"Why don't you come and see for yourself?"

She did just that.

And boy, wasn't she surprised.

There he was, standing in the hallway, grinning at her. His hair were tousled a bit, as if he had just woken up from a nap (which he probably had taken in the plane). His sky-blue eyes shone with happiness. The tiny scar on the corner of his lip added innocence and a sort of cuteness to his regal features.

"Jason!" A squeal escaped her lips and she practically jumped on him.

Jason laughed and returned the hug as enthusiastically. Before she knew it, her lips were captured by his, her hands pinned over her head as he slowly backed her to the wall.

Piper gasped into the kiss as she remembered the video call from a week ago.

" _Piper_ . . ." he whispered into her ear and gave it a quick nip.

The daughter of Aphrodite elicited an excited moan.

"Kiss me."

He did.

Their lips moved together in perfect sync. Piper closed her eyes and let him take the lead this once. She could feel the sparks as the tingly feeling advanced downwards.

"I missed this," Jason sighed when they broke apart, this time contentedly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her nose.

Piper smirked.

"You think I didn't?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

Jason threw his head back in a laugh and Piper looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, I know you did."

Piper smiled.

"Let me show you now what I dreamed of yesterday," Jason spoke huskily, tugging her towards the bed.

"Uh uh. Let me show you what _I_ dreamed of yesterday," Piper replied, "And trust me when I say this: Mine's much more fun."

Jason smirked; all of _this_ because he had missed her and her lips.

"You're the boss."

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Didn't? Leave a review!**

 **Piper: Aww! You're such a sweetie, Sparky!**

 **Jason: *blushing* Haha, don't embarrass me, Pipes.**

 **Me: Ah, love; what it does to people. Well, lovely READERS, if you enjoyed the fic REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! Until the next chappie!**


	2. Just A Date, Right?

**Hello, lovely readers!**

 **Hazel: Hey, guys!**

 **Me: Frank, why don't you do the disclaimer?**

 **Percy: Read-Them-On doesn't own the PJO or HoO series or the characters!**

 **Me: . . . Well . . . Now, I gotta get some things out of the way:**

 **1\. This is a prompt ( _Double Chocolate Cookie: Write About a First Date_ ) story/submission for the February Contest: Build a Chocolate Box (2019), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).  
**

 **2\. Word count (without A/N): 1656**

 **3\. The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.**

 **And the most important thing: enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just A Date, Right?  
**

Frank tried to hide the blush as the daughter of Aphrodite wolf-whistled. The fact that she knew how to even do that was beyond him.

"Damn, Praetor," Piper teased, "Hazel's literally gonna _die_ when she sees you. Or maybe not, considering she's Pluto's daughter."

He chuckled nervously and took a deep breath, inhaling a cloud of perfume in the process. They were both currently in the Aphrodite's cabin, where, in her own words, Piper was trying to 'make him trendy and cuter'.

Now that he thought about it, all this fuss was really unnecessary. It was just a date.

"It's just a date, Pi-" he tried to voice his thoughts but faltered as the said brunette glared at him.

It had all started once they had returned to Camp Jupiter after defeating Gaea. Sure, everyone was not feeling their best; too many lives were lost and many campers were still yet to be healed. But as soon as the news of Leo's well-being had reached both the camps a week later through a hologram, everyone had started to feel a little bit better, knowing that they still had hope to recover, like Leo: not only physically, but mentally and emotionally as well.

And when the son of Hephaestus returned on Festus the dragon, along with his girlfriend who Frank found out was none other than Calypso, both the camps decided to reunite again to celebrate, a month after the arrival, so that they could be in comparatively healthy spirits for the get-together.

That was when Frank had done the one thing that he had been avoiding for quite some time: Frank had (finally) asked out Hazel on a date, for which she had wholeheartedly agreed to.

They were technically boyfriend and girlfriend already in both of their minds, but he had to make it official at some point, right?

As Piper continued to tug at his shirt, he couldn't help but grin at the memory dating not too far back.

* * *

 _"Um, Hazel?" Frank said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously._

 _They were sitting around the campfire at the Greek camp, making s'mores, singing songs, surrounded by all their friends. Percy and Annabeth were snuggled closely together, sneaking kisses when they thought no one was looking (they weren't being subtle enough, though, judging from the awes and cooing sounds). Then there were Jason and Piper, in a full make-out session, not minding the giggles and cheers a bit. To be honest, Frank had never thought that Jason Grace – a former praetor of the Twelfth Legion, son of the king of the gods and all that – would be down for public displays of affection, but hey, when you're dating a daughter of the goddess of love, he figured that it was a normal thing to do. Then there were Nico and Will, a recently-got-together and pretty odd couple, just engaged in a small conversation, eating marshmallows; but Frank didn't have anything against them. If they were happy together, then that was all that mattered. As for Leo and Calypso, they were currently the center of attention: Leo was randomly bursting into flames as Calypso sang with the voice of an angel. All in all, everyone looked happy._

 _The cinnamon haired girl tore her gaze away from the energetic couple and looked up at the son of Mars, a giant smile on her face. Her cheeks were tinted red and her eyes reflected the embers of the flame._

 _"What is it, Frank?" she said in such a happy tone that he couldn't help but smile despite the nerves._

 _"I . . . uh . . ."_

 _Suddenly, Frank found himself at a loss of words. He had never been someone who practiced kissing on a pillow or their hand. And he had surely never rehearsed asking someone out in front of the mirror._

 _Still, he took a deep breath. By now, all of Hazel's attention was on him and him only._

 _"Will you go out on a . . . d-date with me?"_

 _A short hush followed the question. Frank suddenly became afraid of the reaction his proposal would get._

 _"Of course, Frank."_

 _As soon as she said that, Frank let out the breath he didn't know that he was holding._

 _"Really?"_

 _He looked at her wide-eyed. She suddenly seemed to have found something interesting in the ground._

 _"Why would I not?" she said, still trying to (unsuccessfully) hide her face from him. Frank swore that, even in the scarlet glow of the flames, he could see her blushing. That made him blush as well._

 _However, before he could say anything to her, a loud squeal erupted from behind the couple: Drew Tanaka._

 _"Mr. Praetor and the daughter of Pluto have a date!" she hollered, throwing her hands in the air._

 _And surely enough, everyone joined in soon._

 _Frank had never been that embarrassed until that moment._

 _He looked at Hazel to see how she was reacting to the whole situation._

 _She was smiling, albeit while fanning her face._

 _He gave her a questioning glance._

 _"So I guess I can't back away now, huh?"_

 _And as some of their friends hoisted them up on their shoulders, Frank grinned: they definitely had a date now._

* * *

So now, every camper both the camps combined, knew about the date.

Therefore, here he was, trying on various clothes that Piper had urged (read: forced and threatened) him to wear. Who knew that Piper could be stubborn enough to get Frank to finally agree for her to dress him up.

Frank came out of his thoughts when he heard Piper chuckle.

"I can literally feel your nervousness, Frank," she said, motioning him to sit down.

Her reply to his raised eyebrow was a simple, "I'm a daughter of the goddess of love, duh."

A few moments of silence later, Piper clapped appreciatively, finally done with the modifications to the outfit.

"You're ready."

And Frank knew that she wasn't talking about his looks, which were fine too, complete with a pair of jeans, a grey button-up shirt and white converse.

"I think I am."

And in a blink, Piper had kicked him out of Cabin 6 and he found himself on the way to the darkest painted cabin in the camp. He contemplated turning back on his heel, but refrained from doing so.

He climbed up the stone steps and gulped anxiously as he knocked on the obsidian door.

"Coming!" Came Hazel's voice from the inside.

The door flew open and there she was, standing in front of him in a deep purple dress that reached till her knees with a pair of silver heels. Her cinnamon hair were pulled back in a ponytail while a tiny bracelet adorned her wrist. She looked . . .

"Beautiful," he blurted out in a whisper, quickly amending the statement as soon as he realized that he had said it out loud in a kind of weird way, "I-I mean, you look beautiful, Hazel."

She had heard him the first time nonetheless.

"Thanks, Frank," she smiled at him, blushing slightly, "You look really nice too!"

He offered her his hand a bit hesitantly and she took it, her actions a bit timid too.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. And you?"

Frank nodded happily.

And they walked off towards the Delphi Strawberry Service van which was going to drive them off to their date.

The couple had a great day. By the time they returned, everyone was at the campfire. Still holding hands, they sneaked around the jolly crowd towards the Hades' cabin.

Their date seemed to end as soon as it had started, though; they had talked a lot, went to a great restaurant for lunch, and as the evening neared, took a long walk on the beach under the rosy hues of the sunset.

"I had an amazing time today, Frank!"

Hazel's eyes shone brightly as she grinned.

Frank couldn't help but mirror her expressions.

"I did too, Hazel," he replied.

Then there was dead silence. The only sound to be heard was that of the campers (who hadn't noticed them yet) singing and laughing at the campfire and the gentle crashing of the waves of the Long Island Sound.

And the next moment, he was caressing her cheek with his thumb, his fingertips just about brushing her skin. Her eyes fluttered close and he took that as a 'yes', finally leaning in. Surprisingly (or not so much), she got on her tip-toes at the exact same second. His lips met hers and Frank could literally feel the sparks coursing through his body, making him feel tingly. He knew that Hazel was feeling the same emotions as he was. The porch of the bungalow-like construction became imprinted in their memories.

The kiss ended as soon as it had started; it was short, soft and sweet, filled with care and innocence. They broke apart and simply gazed into the other's eyes, not uttering a word.

Silence commenced once again. But this once, it wasn't awkward whatsoever; it was peaceful, the aftermath of the expressive gesture.

All hell broke loose as they came under the sight of the most obnoxiously interfering person, probably in the whole wide world - Drew Tanaka.

"Aww! Aren't they cute, y'all?"

And apparently, everyone else completely agreed.

The next thing they knew, they were being lifted up on top of some of their friend's shoulders (again) and were carried off towards the center of the campers.

"To Frank and Hazel!"

Cheers arose in the night sky and Frank saw the flames reach the highest he had ever seen them, the color of them a shimmering golden.

And all of a sudden, Frank understood why everyone was making such a big deal about it.

Because this wasn't _just_ a date, right?

As far as he figured, no. It was the beginning of something absolutely wonderful.

Something wonderful involving them _both._

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Didn't? Review!**

 **Frank: *blushing* Uh . . . Um . . .  
**

 **Hazel: *fanning her face* Melissa!**

 **Me: Yeah? Whatever guys, we know you love each other. Well then, dear readers, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW! Until the next chappie!**


	3. His First Love

**Hello, fellow Half-Bloods!**

 **Percy: Why don't you do the disclaimer this time, Mel?**

 **Me: Hmm . . . Nice idea. So, I don't own the PJO/HoO/MCGA series. Just the plot of this story. Whew, that was way easier than getting someone do it. Now, I gotta get some things out of the way:**

 **1\. This is a prompt (** ** _ **Orange Chocolate: Write About a First Love**_ ) story/submission for the February Contest: Build a Chocolate Box (2019), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).  
**

 **2\. Word count (without A/N): 1227  
**

 **3\. The next chapters in this fic may or may not be related to each other.**

 **And the most important thing: enjoy!**

* * *

 **His First Love**

He met Annabeth Chase when he was just a twelve-year-old, estranged between two realities, who had no idea about anything that was happening. She had been caring for him in the infirmary. The image of her beautiful princess-curls remained embedded in his mind.

She first kissed him (on the cheek, mind you) a year later, after the chariot race that they had won. It was right after he had admitted Tyson to being his brother for the first time too.

The third year he had spent with her was the one in which Percy had sort of started to recognize his feelings for her; at least he had very much _not_ wanted her to join the Hunters. And he could never forget the dance they had on Olympus (ensuing the gods' decision to oh-so-mercifully spare his life), even though Annabeth _was_ slightly taller than him.

It was the next year to that when she had kissed him right on the mouth, thinking that he was going to die. Sure, it had only lasted for a couple of seconds and was completely rushed, but it had still made a point: she harbored some sort of feelings for him. He had never seen someone so happy to see him return to them other than his mother as well, so that one time it first happened, it was a surprise to him.

And then he had gotten . . . _acquainted_. . . with Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a girl who had messed up his thoughts quite literally. Oh boy, had Annabeth been jealous. That had been one of the times when Annabeth had completely cut off from him and was extremely distant from him. And he had decided that he did _not_ like that at all.

Then there was the war. Percy did choose Annabeth to be his anchor to the mortal life, but a war was never something to enjoy. They did have their first real kiss once the war had ended, though.

It happened on his sixteenth birthday. After all these years, Percy still remembered the sensation which had erupted inside him, overwhelming him with a feeling of bliss. For a first (kinda second) kiss, it was as good as it could have been, maybe even more so. And yet, it had been nothing compared to the infamous underwater kiss.

The nostalgic memory of their one-month anniversary date was enough to make his heart flutter. The god of trade, heraldry, merchants, commerce, roads, thieves, trickery, sports, travelers, athletes and whatnot – Hermes – had (thankfully) rewarded the couple with a gourmet food dinner-date in _Paris_ for returning his caduceus to him, which had saved Percy's butt because being himself, he had totally forgotten about his promise, which wasn't that surprising at all. When Hermes had teleported them to their destination, Percy found himself wearing a suit, while Annabeth . . . Well, she looked absolutely stunning in her dark green sleeveless dress and a string of grey pearls. Needless to say, the date had gone _amazing._ Not to mention, it had been the first time Annabeth had mentioned the prospect of a two-months anniversary date.

The year following that memory had been the most stressful for them all: it was the one in which he had been separated from his Wise Girl for eight whole months. But he preferred not to think about those specific instances. Something good _had_ come out of it though, like meeting the Romans and starting a new friendship with the campers of Camp Jupiter and . . . well, that's about it.

Without him realizing it, however, a single remembrance came to him and he groaned. This was after they had escaped the deadly depths of Tartarus, barely alive. Honestly speaking, Percy never really told the daughter of Athena about the nightmare _he_ had had that night, although he suspected that she had figured out everything at the moment herself. That had been the case because all of his worries had been for Annabeth and Annabeth only. Of course, if he had ever felt the need (or had wanted) to be near her, his head on her shoulder or lap, her fingers massaging his scalp and tracing patterns on his back as he cried surely but silently, she had always complied promptly, never once hesitating.

One particular memory struck his mind once again, just like the other times he had reminisced about the past events: the memory of him them kissing in Athens, just inches away from the point where the rivalry between their godly parents had started. And when he had unashamedly poured out his heart to her and caught her lips in his, he had felt something entirely new: love _so_ strong and prominent that it had left them both flabbergasted.

Fast forward to a couple of months later, everything had gone back to normal. Or as normal as the life of a demigod could get.

Back to the present, Percy hummed contentedly as he remained sprawled on his bed in Cabin 3, his girlfriend nestled close to him, snoring lightly. He couldn't help smiling as she puffed her cheeks and breathed out an indignant 'Seaweed Brain' in her sleep.

"I love you, Wise Girl," he murmured in the air, chuckling as she tried to snuggle closer to him subconsciously.

And as he imagined her walking down the aisle towards him, he involuntarily _giggled_.

She was his first love. She would be his last love as well.

Percy Jackson made a decision.

* * *

"Will you marry me?" He finally popped up the question one fortunate afternoon (albeit in a hospital), smiling hopefully at the blonde.

Why a _hospital_ of all places, one may ask? Well, it was a complicated story. Annabeth had gotten attacked by a Norse-Scottish monster thingy called Nuckelavee while she was returning from a visit to her cousin Magnus' mansion – Chase Space – and had been badly injured. Her voice-box was temporarily damaged (nothing serious), so while she couldn't talk, she could write.

And 'words' were what she decided to reply with.

After what seemed like the most stressful seconds of his entire life, during which he was sure that he had spluttered and gulped maybe a gazillion times, she wrote a single word on the paper: _Yes._

They kissed, marking the new relationship, making the day a memorable one for all the good reasons.

When they pulled apart, Percy wasted no time in pulling out the tiny velvet box, fearing if he delayed it for even a second, she'd change his mind.

He slipped the plain platinum band – which had five minuscule diamonds studded in a line – on her ring finger.

She was definitely his first love. And would always be his _only_ love, now that he had put a ring on it.

He looked up at her. She was grinning at the ring and her fiancé, definitely feeling as much happiness as he was.

She couldn't say that she loved him. But he could. And he did just that.

"I love you, too, Wise Girl. I always have."

She was his first love. And he knew that he was hers.

Like, Luke was only her _crush_ , right? Wait . . .

"Um . . . Annabeth? Did you lo . . . Nah, never mind. It isn't like I'd wanna know that."

He kissed her again.

* * *

 **Woohoo! This chapter's over with!**

 **Annabeth: I think it was a bit short, Mel.**

 **Me: *sighing* I know. But I had to compromise the length or the deadline will be staring me down in, like, three days. And I've still got two more chapters to write.**

 **Percy: I liked it, honestly speaking.**

 **Me: NOTE-** **Check out the third chapter of my other story 'Never and Smiles' for a full insight as to how and why Percy proposed to his Wise Girl in a freaking hospital.** **So, dear readers, REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to encourage me a bit, cause you know, everybody needs something to stay motivated! Toodles until the next chappie!**


	4. Just A Good Morning Kiss

**Hello again, fellow readers/writers!**

 **Percy: Ha! I beat ya again, bro!**

 **Jason: That's . . . This is . . . Why, Mel?!**

 **Me: Hey! Don't drag me into this! Do the disclaimer, Annabeth.**

 **Annabeth: Read-Them-On doesn't own the PJO/HoO series. She does own the plot, though!**

 **Me: That's right! Now, I gotta get some things out of the way:**

 **1\. This is a prompt ( _Peanut Butter Filled:_ _Write About a Good Morning Kiss_ ) story/submission for the February Contest: Build a Chocolate Box (2019), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

 **2\. Word count (without A/N): 1453**

 **3\. The next and final chapter of this fic may or may not be related to any of the former ones.**

 **And the most important thing: enjoy!**

* * *

 **Just A Good Morning Kiss** _ **  
**_

The rays of the sun hit Percy right in the eye and he groaned.

He craned his neck to look at the alarm clock on his bedside table.

 _6:38 am._

"Damn you, Apollo," he grunted and tried to shift so that his eyes wouldn't get assaulted with all the brightness. It was Sunday, after all, and with his hectic job as a young (and handsome) professor of Marine Biology in one of the most elite universities of the world (Poseidon's genes had a knack for cracking the marine biology tests, you know), he deserved at least two more hours of sleep.

Only, he couldn't roll over.

His next attempt was to try and pull the blue blanket over his head to shield his eyes.

He couldn't do that either.

"Wha-"

He rolled on his side on which he _was_ able to, however, and a grin nearly split his face into half.

A certain blonde haired, grey-eyed lady had been the apparent reason for his unmoving situation. Annabeth Chase had his arm in a tight grasp, looking content as she snored indistinctly, still asleep and unaware of her fiancé's dilemma.

Percy weighed his choices. He decided he had three of those: he could either just free himself and her risk her waking up grumpily or he could continue to lie like that and get his arms all sore _or_ he could try to (gently) wake her up with good morning pecks.

"The third one sounds great," he mumbled after a few seconds of serious contemplation.

Annabeth had never been a sleeper, really. That is, not until they had completed college. After that, Percy had discovered a thing or two about his fiancée: due to the fact that they didn't have to worry about too many monster attacks – the monsters having realized that messing with their group was not a good idea (though it wasn't as if they were free from monsters; they did have to deal with one or two monsters per week, but you get the point) – her sleeping patterns had changed drastically. It was like she was trying to catch up with the past decade's sleep or something in the mornings. Not like Percy had any problem with that; it gave them plenty of time in the late nights to . . . ahem . . . engage in some specific . . . _activities._

Thinking about _that_ was a mistake, though.

Suddenly, Percy found himself aroused as Hades. His breaths became ragged, his heartbeat racing like mad.

If he had been doubtful about what to do before, he definitely wasn't _now_.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Percy eliminated the blanket from the scene. She had gone to sleep like that last night, wearing one of his (oversized for her) camp t-shirts – which reached just past her mid-thighs – and her simple white underwear and bra, unlike him, who was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts. He started kissing her jawline, slowly working his way down to her neck and then to her exposed, protruding collarbone, occasionally nipping her skin lightly. He brushed his fingers just below the nape of her neck, a spot he knew was pleasurable for her. The response he got was exactly what he had been hoping for.

Annabeth's breaths sped up to get in sync with his. She arched her back in her sleep and Percy mused what she was seeing in her dream.

Percy formulated his next move as he traced her cheek with his calloused fingertips. As much as he tried to stay confident with his actions, which were unquestionably more than familiar to him now that they lived together in their own house, he had never done something like this while she was asleep.

He continued kissing her, feeling her up, but didn't kiss her lips . . . yet. He needed her to be awake for that. His hand traveled to her waist and then to her calf, where it lingered for more than a bit. He smirked when she gasped and let go of his arm (which felt numb) and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, love," he whispered in her ear and kissed it softly.

Annabeth only muttered a hazy 'good morning' in reply.

"Sorry I woke you up, Wise Girl. I just wanted to give you a good morning kiss."

To be honest, he wasn't sorry at all. And at that point of time, Annabeth didn't want him to be apologetic either.

"Well, don't . . . st-stop _now._ "

He chuckled as she arched her back again, craving his touch.

Since the day they had started to experiment with the concept of fooling around, he had always loved this side of hers: cheeks tinted pink, her eyes a darker shade of grey and her temporary inability to form coherent sentences, despite being a daughter of Athena.

He was still admiring her rare (or not-so-rare) appearance when, evidently, she became too turned-on to entertain his sight for much longer.

"Come one, Seaweed Brain," she whispered, each and every trace of sleep gone. "You won't keep me waiting."

She was no daughter of Aphrodite, and yet her words washed over him like charmspeak; Percy wondered if she had been taking classes from Piper.

Without wasting a second, he dove in for a kiss, now hovering above her lean figure.

Their lips fitted together like two jigsaw pieces. He moved his hands so that one rested on her neck while the other supported his weight from collapsing on her. Breaking apart for air, Percy gazed into her beautiful eyes and she stared back, her small smile radiating not lust or desire, but pure passion and love.

"Wh . . . What . . . next?" he asked her breathlessly, nearly in a taunting manner.

"I'll show you what next."

And an instant later, she was on top of him. Her expression was one of victory, almost as if she was saying that he was going to pay for his actions.

He knew she had meant that when she discarded her t-shirt on the ground.

"Like what you see?"

Completely under her command, he nodded.

She smirked, clearly enjoying the advantage of her position. Her hands were all over his body and it was his turn to moan in pleasure. She was planting open-mouthed kisses on his neck, behind his ears and on his bare chest and torso, while he explored the dips and curves of her body like every other time, in the process unhooking her bra, which soon joined the camp t-shirt on the floor. Her mouth felt like Elysium. She didn't look perfect, with her severe case of bed head (she had told him once that it came with naturally curly hair) and the lack of make-up (not that she even wore that much); nonetheless, she did look gorgeous as ever. Percy closed his eyes, giving himself over to the sensual treatment she was offering him as she gyrated her hips against his, choosing to enjoy this while it lasted . . .

. . . which wasn't that long, considering that it ended as soon as it had started. His eyes flew open to see that she was not where she had been moments ago.

"I'll be in the shower."

Assuming by the way he had jerked his head towards her voice, he was sure he was going to have a whiplash. Fortunately, he didn't. Unfortunately, he figured she didn't seem to be planning on returning to him. Fortunately enough though, she _had_ given him a choice.

She sauntered away, teasingly swaying her panty-clad hips at him, tempting him to go after her.

And Percy went after her without hesitation.

* * *

"Man, that was amazing," Percy sighed with satisfaction. "We need to do this more often."

They had just come out of the shower after a rather memorable round of love-making, which had left both of them breathless (in a great way, of course). Still barely covered in towels, the couple sat on the edge of their bed, trying to embed the recent memory in their minds.

"And to say that it was 'just a good morning kiss'," Annabeth tittered, punching his arm jokingly.

"Well, how about round two with a _proper_ kiss, Wise Girl?"

With that, Percy started to lean in, his lips puckered. Annabeth shoved her palm towards his face and placed it on his mouth.

"You still have morning breath, Seaweed Brain."

Percy rolled his eyes and pouted.

"Yeah, like it had mattered to you minutes ago."

They both burst into a laugh.

It definitely had been more than _just_ a 'good morning kiss'.

* * *

 **And done! Liked it? Didn't? Well, leave a review!**

 **Percy: . . .**

 **Annabeth: . . .**

 **Me: . . . Ah, they're just embarrassed. Well, dear readers, only the last chapter remains, which I'll be posting sometime in these two days! REVIEW/FAVORITE/FOLLOW to show me your love and support! Until the next chappie!**


	5. Strange Couple-y Things

**Ahoj, lovely readers! The final chapter's here!**

 **Percy: Wait, does this include us all?**

 **Me: Yep. Who'll do the disclaimer, now?**

 **Hazel: Um . . . May I?**

 **Me: Sure! Go ahead, Hazel!**

 **Hazel: Thanks! Read-Them-On doesn't own the characters or the PJO/HoO stories! She owns the poem in this story, though!**

 **Me: That's right!** ** **Now, I gotta get some things out of the way:****

 **1\. This is a prompt (** ** _Pecan Nut: Write About Strange Habits Couples Share_ ) story/submission for the February Contest: Build a Chocolate Box (2019), an event in the Camp Half-Blood forum (link in my bio).**

 **2\. Word count (without A/N): 947  
**

 **3\. This is the last chapter of this story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading the story as much as I did writing it!**

 **And the most important thing: enjoy!**

* * *

 **Strange Couple-y Things**

" . . . They are just a strange couple.  
"Babe, look at me," she said, her mouth full of snow.  
"I bet I can do that, too!" he replied, whooping when he could.  
And as he choked, she laughed, "Idiot, there you go!"

They are just a strange couple.  
He likes braiding her blonde hair.  
When one day, suddenly bored,  
she decided to make it fair . . . by braiding _his_ hair!

They are just a strange couple.  
They like to take a dip.  
So much so that they yell scores during Titanic,  
As the people jump off of the ship!

They are just a strange couple.  
What you do they won't ever mind.  
Unless you harmed the other,  
then you're gonna have a kicked behind!

Wait, is that strange or cute?

They are just a strange couple.  
They sing along really loud,  
And when they think none's looking,  
They kiss amongst the crowd!

But wait . . . that's just cute, too!

They are just a strange couple.  
They often try to match.  
Yeah, it's just that; they like wearing the same colors!  
Seriously, there's no catch!

But they aren't _just_ a couple!  
They are 'Percabeth'!  
They are the _ne plus ultra_!  
Try to cross them, they'll ensure your untimely death!

Their friends have strange love, too!  
For example, take 'Sparky' and 'Pipes':  
They play tag in their house!  
And when something goes awry, they yell out a loud 'Oh, hypes!'.

Yep, that's strange!

Then there are Calypso and Leo:  
they call each other snarky names.  
Calypso dances and sings and cooks,  
while Leo bursts out in flames!

Like, that's something strange on its own, right?

Of course, we can't forget Frank and Hazel:  
the epitome of cuteness great!  
They are animal people, they really are!  
They have a total of dogs eight!

I mean, _that_ many dogs?!

We also have Reyna and Thalia:  
the couple with strength so high,  
that when they feel bored and fatigued,  
they play 'Slash the French Fry'!

And finally, we have 'Solangelo':  
a couple of death and life!  
They'll kill me if I said anything about them,  
with what I believe would be a rusty yet sterilized knife!

They are the Heroes of Olympus couples!  
They're pretty strange, the world knows.  
But hey, which couple isn't?  
Take Zeus and Hera, sises and bros! . . . "

* * *

The whole hall erupted with laughter as Apollo bowed down with a smirk on his face. Even the gods – the usually uptight gods – couldn't contain themselves. Apollo's poetry hadn't improved the slightest with time, but what you gotta keep up with, you can at least try to laugh at.

Both the camps in their entirety were present for the tenth anniversary of the victory against Gaea. After all, it was a win that had ensured that no other 'Great Prophecy' was going to ruin their peace, at least for a while. A demigod life was never _free_ of monsters, but the lesser problems the better, right?

And suddenly, each and every camper present was cheering for the Heroes of Olympus.

Ten years. Ten whole years had passed since the infamous Titan War.

Percy stood up, followed by the rest of his best friends. He looked at Zeus, asking for permission to speak. The Olympian nodded and waved off his hand nonchalantly as if he couldn't care less.

"I just wanna say on behalf of my friends and myself that _we_ do not need the cheers, guys; the ones who died in the war ten years ago are the real heroes. So, let's hear a loud one for _them_! Hip-hip-"

" _HOORAY!_ "

The campers cheered for the brave heroes who had sacrificed their lives for the greater good, not hesitating once. The warriors deserved it more than any of them.

Percy smiled and settled down with all his friends when the cheers faded away, just as the god of thunder started his speech.

He looked around himself. Jason and Piper, now a married couple of three months, were busy chuckling at gods know what, slightly flushed; he figured they were feeling sheepish about Apollo revealing their strange habits. Leo and Calypso, still not engaged, were trying to keep a straight face as they called the other person names in hushed tones, proving the god of poetry correct. Then there were Hazel and Frank, sitting with their fingers entwined, listening to whatever Zeus was saying; it was just like them to always follow the rules. Reyna was attentive to the king of the gods' words as well, while Thalia was indulged in a conversation with Nico and Will, who looked quite relaxed, considering they had Ares constantly glaring at them. And of course, there was Annabeth.

Percy wrapped an arm around his wife of three years.

Annabeth looked up at him.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," she said. "I'm proud of you."

"I love you, too, Wise Girl." Percy quickly pecked her nose. "I love you both."

He placed a kiss on her swollen belly.

Their faces broke into grins as they remembered what Apollo had just said about them sneaking kisses when they thought no one was paying attention to them.

They were strange, yes. All of them were. But none of them ever wished for things to be normal.

It just wouldn't be them, then.

Oh, they were definitely strange, alright. But that was what made them unique.

He leaned in to kiss her properly and she reciprocated as willingly . . . until-

"Aww! Percabeth!"

Percy sighed. Maybe Apollo _was_ spot-on, after all.

And honestly, he didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **And done! The story comes to an end, as does the month of February!**

 **Percy: *sobbing* Beautiful.**

 **Me: . . . Okay, that was _way_ OOC. Well, dear readers, REVIEW/FAVORITE to show me that I'm not writing all of this in vain! Until the next time! Go check out other stories of mine, till then! :D**


End file.
